


A New Family

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Death, Family Relations, Mention of Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey's alone on Chorus, and the Red's need a Medic on their team (according to Sarge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Family

It wasn't too long after receiving that news of the General's death that Sarge went off searching for a certain doctor. He'd been shocked to hear what the man had done, but understood the reasoning completely. Though he was a little angered by the fact he'd left them a mess to clean up. 

In the crash ships hold Sarge found who he'd been looking for. Sitting in a pile of electrical bits and do da's was the infamous Dr. Grey. Out of armor she was tiny and certainly not built or trained for combat. When he'd been running training sessions with Washington they found she was proficient enough with a gun but not so good at hand to hand. 

Sarge out of armor as well took a seat beside her in the mess of parts. The young woman didn't acknowledge him. She just continued sorting out the metal pieces into piles that made sense to her. Sarge had wanted to leave the young woman alone to grieve but night was beginning to fall and he hardly felt like it would do her any good to spend the night in the damaged, breezy cargo hold of the ship. 

He placed a hand over Grey's to prevent her from continuing her sorting. The look he received broke his heart, not that he would tell anyone that. Her eyes were red from crying, there was gunk flowing from her nose, she was a mess. 

“Come on Missy, it's not a good idea for you to be here now.” He told her as he pulled her to her feet. She didn't struggle or resist she just let Sarge guided her to red base and into the barracks. 

Sarge had already made sure they had a bunk cleared off ready and pointed to it when they arrived. Emily took a seat on the edge of the bunk and stared at the ground. 

Sarge left the room to go and dig up a change of clothes for the woman and when he arrived back he saw that Donut had moved from his seat on his own bunk to beside Grey. Who he had wrapped in his arms holding onto her tightly while she cried into his shoulder softly.

While they'd been with the Fed's, Grey and Donut had enjoyed spending time with each other. Donut enjoyed having the company of someone who let him do their hair, paint each others nails and just having some to talk to. Grey was happy to have someone to spend time with as she had to leave most of her friends at other bases due to assignments and because she went wherever Doyle went. So the two of them were happy to have the constant companionship of each other. 

Sarge passed her the clothes and she took them as they were held in front of her.

“The bathroom is just through there, just come back out when you're ready.” Sarge said to Grey as she nodded her head and went on her way. 

 

Sarge was sure that if he'd waited the extra five minutes like Simmon's suggested, Grey most likely would have drowned herself. He's had to go in and pull the woman from where she was sitting in the tub. She was so out of it that she had gotten into the tub full clothed and just fell into her own thoughts. Sarge was sure that the girl was so distracted by her grief that she hadn't realised she was slipping further into the water, submerging herself. 

He pulled her out of the water and she gasped for breath. Sarge grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and rubbing her arms in an attempt to calm her shakes. He shouted for one of his reds to go and find the bright blue freelancer.

It wasn't too long a wait before Carolina appeared in the room, breathing heavily from the speed at which she ran to the room, and then entered the bathroom. From the main bunk room they could hear Carolina talking to Grey but couldn't make it out through the door as the woman helped the other dry and dress. 

When the door opened, Carolina was pushing Grey forward with a hand on her back. Carolina had dressed the other in pj's and had brushed her hair and dried it. With some light nudges they got Grey to sit on her bunk with Donut again. Donut was chatting away to Grey and enticing a small smile from her. 

Sarge sent Simmon's and Grif to acquire some extra blankets and something for Grey to drink after her near death experience. They arrived back just as Carolina was leaving, bidding them a good evening and informing them to contact her if they needed any more help. 

Grif carried the blanket over to Donut and Grey, Donut took the blanket and wrapped the red fleece one over Grey's shoulder, tucking it around her and placing the others on the mattress of the bunk. Simmon's passed the two seated on the bunk a cup of warm liquid each. Donut took a sip in an effort to encourage Grey into drinking her own. With shaking hands she lifted the cup and drank it all in a few mouthfuls. 

Sarge watched as his men had an energetic conversation between themselves and noticed Grey resting her head against Donut's shoulder. The other man noticed without Sarge needing to tell him as he moved her head to her pillow and covered her in the new blankets. 

The good doctor was out like a light, but it was unlikely to stay that way. The red's themselves went to catch some much needed shut eye as well. 

It was still dark out when Sarge awoke, to a soft shout of fear. Looking up from his pearch on the top bunk he could see a slight figure sitting up straight as a board on the bottom bunk across from him. Grey was awake, clearly from a nightmare if her heavy breathing, shortness of breath and her trembling figure. He climbed off his bunk as quietly as he could but even the unintentional thud he made didn't gather the attention of Grey. No one else in the room was awake, which in his eyes was good, his boys needed their rest. 

Taking a seat on Grey's bunk, he reached a hand out to rest on her her shoulder. He watched as she jumped at the touch, turning her head to look at who was there. Sarge could see the tear tracks that ran down her face. With that he pulled her close, the poor woman had lost her world in a day. She lost her home and the last of her family. At the motion of being pulled closer to Sarge that was all it took for her to break. She burst into tears and clung to Sarge;s shirt, sobbing into his chest. Sarge wrapped her into a hug and rested his hand against the back of her head. He didn't say a word to her, she didn't need that right now, what she needed was a good cry and someone to hold onto her.

It was difficult to say how long it took for the doctor to fall asleep but her sobs quieted and Sarge maneuvered them into a lying down position. He pulled the blanket over them and arrange Grey into a more comfortable position, with her head cushioned by his shoulder, her arm around his middle and his own arm wrapped around her back. After assuring himself that Grey was as asleep as she could be, he let himself drift off. 

The sun was just beginning to appear through the window when Sarge awoke, all the other inhabitants of the room were starting to wake up...Minus Grif. It was the small movement beside him that stopped him from yelling at the slob to wake up. Grey was still asleep cuddling into his side trying to keep as close to him as possible, it brought a smile to his face to see the woman still sleeping. But she needed to get up as much as he hated to disturb her sleep but he would prefer to know that she had gotten fed at the very least. Thankfully it didn't take much to wake her and she was looking more like herself than she had the day before. 

She pulled herself out of the bed after Sarge had, the other men in the room were talking amongst themselves and trying to push Grif out of his bunk. But they were all dressed and ready to go and grab breakfast. Sarge pulled out his own clothes and was about to let Grey use the bathroom first when he noticed that she only had a pair of pants to wear. He turned back to his trunk and grabbed out a standard red shirt with the red team arms on it. Grey look surprised at the offer of the clean shirt. 

“But I'm not red team.” She said as she looked at the shirt. Sarge looked shocked at the first words out of her mouth since the incident. But it made him smile, he was vaguely aware of the rest of his team watching the interaction, confused by the fact that the man was actually offering a red team shirt to a person who was not on their team. 

“Who said you weren't.” He stated. “ We need a medic and you need a bunk, it is beneficial for all of us.”

Grey took the shirt from Sarge and then gave the man a hug, “Thank you.”

“Welcome to Red Team.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Grey being adopted by Red team. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


End file.
